The Actress
by anangelslife
Summary: Serena an Actress who always plays the evil character in movies but in real life is sweet as anything. Darien an Actor who always plays the good guy, now he wants to find out more about Serena. What happen if they are made to act in the same move? will ro
1. Chapter 1

Hey Anagnleslife here hope you like this new story!

Serena an actress who always plays the "evil" charaters in movies but in real life is sweet as anything.Darein an actor who play the good guy, now wants to know more about Serena. What happens when they are asked to act in the same movie? will romance bloom?

The Actress

Chapter One

"Action!"

" I warned you to not go near him he's mine, and what do you do. You make him ask you to marry him?" Spat the blonde beauty with a evil look in her eyes.

"You have no right telling me to stay away from him" Shouted the slightly shorter woman. Turning to walk away.

"I WONT LET YOU HAVE HIM" screamed the short tempered blond while reaching out and grabbing a hand full of the woman's hair and yanking it so that the woman fell backward and hit the ground with a thud.

The blonde stood towering over the now very scared woman that landed on the dirt floor.

"Now you go in there and tell him that you hate him and don't want to marry him"

"N-no" Shuttered the brunet pulling herself up. But didn't get any further as the grabbed her hair once more yanking it hard.

"YOU DO IT"

"CUT!" Shouted the Director "well done that's a wrap people!"

Serena's POV

Well here it is my life. The life of a movie star it's really not as exciting as very one thinks. Yes it has its high points like the VIP passes to clubs but the no privacy part sucks. Oh by the way Im Serena Tsukino.

"Well done Serena and you too Sara that was great" complimented the Director. He was a nice guy. He really knew his work.

"Thanks" I said and smiled then I turned my attention back to Sara who was still on the floor. I reach out and pulled her to her feet.

"Im so sorry, did I hurt you when I pulled your hair?" I asked I felt bad for pulling the woman's hair.

"No it was all right Serena don't worry you didn't hurt me" Answered the actress.

"Are you sure?" I asked again just to make sure. I tend to get in character to much.

"Yes now go on and get home we finished the movie!" She smiled at me. she was such a nice person. I was about turn away but she began speaking again.

"You know its funny" I turned to face her.

"What is" I asked a little curious

"When I was asked to do this movie I was under the impression that you were a right bitch. I mean every movie Iv seen you do, you are always the 'evil' person and you really looked like you enjoyed hurting people. But in person you are the complete opposite of all your characters. I can easily say that you are the sweetest person I know. You are really a great actress."

I was taken aback by what she said but I guess she was right, I mean I did play only the 'evil' people in movies. I don't know why but I guess I like the challenge of acting out those characters.

"Thank you I thought you were brilliant too." I smiled at her. And I really did think she was a great actress. You can just tell when your working with a great actor or actress and she was one.

"Thanks Serena I'll see you around Kay"

"Okay bye" I waved good bye before turning to leave myself.

I got into a limo and asked my diver to go to Mina's hotel. Me and Mina

have been friends since the first time we met at a Christmas party, she was like my sister I could turn to her with whatever problem I had and she did the same.

Once I reached her hotel I went to the tenth floor. While walking down the hall I got out the keys to Mina's apartment. I could remember everything about the building since I must have been in and out of the place about fifty time a day. I walked passed the usual pictures on the walls of fruit and landscapes. You would always know when you reached Mina's apartment as there was a big plant right next to the door.

"Hey Mina, are you here?" I called out as I took of my shoes. Bending down to put them away neatly.

"Serena your early, did you finish the movie?" Asked Mina. I looked up to see her in her Clubbing cloths. Which were normally short skirts and tight tops. She was in my black skirt which made her legs look even longer than they were. which was very long. Mina was a model. she also wore a pink tank top.

"Yea the movie is done, and you can wear my skirt" I said pointing to the skirt.

"I knew you wouldn't mind!" Mina laughed. "Come on get ready, now that your back you can come clubbing with me. We can see if there are any gorgeous guys to flirt with"

Yep this is Mina, always up for some fun. We were the night club girls. We knew all the best places to go. Mina was my buddy in crime. Its funny we are so alike, we could even be mistaken for twins as we both have blue eyes and long blond hair. Mine was longer then hers though. Mina's reached her back and mine reached my ankles. And you know what upkeep is a bitch.

"Hey Mina when we first met did you think I was a going to be a bitch?" For some reason I remembered what Sara has said.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Mina while picking out something for me to wear. I sat on Mina's bed and watched her.

"It's just that this actress said the she thought I was going to be a bitch from what she heard and because I always play evil characters"

I saw Mina stop what she was doing and turned to face me.

"To tell you the truth Sere, I did. I heard from someone that you were and they said that's why you only play evil characters" I felt a little down by that. I wonder who would say that about me?

"Do you still think Im a bitch?" I asked

"No way are you a bitch, god your like and angel it almost makes me hate you" Said Mina teasing me while holding up what she wanted me to wear.

"Im not wearing that belt of a skirt" I said walking over to her walk in closet

and grabbed a nice denim skirt and a halter neck.

"Fine just hurry I want to party!"

Darien's POV

I sat at the bar of the club Poison. I waved over my best Friend Andrew. I watched amused while he tried to get rid of a girl holding on to him. I imagine she wanted a dance or more with the way she was smiling seductively at him. He and I go way back since we were kids. I know most people think im cold and I admit I am a little but never with Andrew as he knows me and a can relax around him. He is the only person I thrust. Other people just try to get in my life because of my money.

"Hey man, that took you a while. how hard is it just to get to the bar?" I chuckled when he glared at me.

" Yea why don't you try getting some crazy drunken woman to stop touching you? God she's got a grip of steel." I laughed and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry man there are plenty more non-crazy woman for you." I handed him a drink.

"Yea, so Darien how's life I heard you got a new movie to do soon" Asked Andrew.

"Yea I have some romance movie, love triangle thing. The leading lady is suppose to be Beryl McTiernan. I cant believe im doing a movie with her. I think someone called Serena Tsukino is in it too." I replied not really interested, I knew Beryl as I used to date her. God what a mistake that was. She was so annoyingly clingy I couldn't stand it. Hell the break up was hard she just wouldn't get the hint.

"Serena Tsukino, now were have I heard that name before?" I watch Andrew's eye brows crinckle together as he thought.

"Oh yea I remember I saw her at party once she's hot I've got to say. But to bad I've heard she a right bitch." I let out a long sigh.

"God I don't need another one beryl already drives me crazy." I saw Andrew grin before taking a sip of his drink. Then he turned his attention to me again.

"When are you shooting the movie?"

"I think in a couple of days they haven't even asked Serena Tsukino to do it yet." I answered gulping down the rest of my drink. Im a little curious myself who this Serena is.

I watch Andrew finish his drink and move to get up. " Well im off to find a nice woman to dance with." Andrew grinned then moved back into the crowd. I lost sight of him in seconds.

* * *

Two Wolves  
One evening an old Cherokee told his grandson about a  
battle that goes on inside people.  
He said, "My son, the battle is between two  
"wolves" inside us all.

One is Evil. It is anger, envy, jealousy, sorrow, regret,  
greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false  
pride, superiority, and ego.

The other is Good. It is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility,  
kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion and faith."

The grandson thought about it for a minute and then asked his grandfather:  
"Which wolf wins?"

The old Cherokee simply replied, "The one you feed."

Hope you enjoyed it  
Please Review!  
Till next time ( ) b


	2. Chapter 2

The Actress  
Chapter two

Serena's POV

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

"Arhh" why do people phone at such an ungodly hour? I picked up the phone on the table by my bed. God I hate hangovers.

"Hello Serena speaking" I managed to crock out. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand. My eyes were still trying to get used to the bright light that filled my room.

"Hey Serena its Ami, how are you" Ami my agent and friend, smart as hell and shy as hell. She a great person but I hated her for waking me up. I immediately threw myself back into the softness of my pillows phone still press to my ear.

"Hey Ami, yes im fine just great. So what's up" I threw my arms over my eye and sighed. Im not an morning person. And quite frankly i never will be unless there was delicious food waiting. Im never one to waste food.

" Well I was talking to Mr Jackson a director of this new movie called " Happy Ending" And he wanted you to be in it. The leading man is Darien Shields. Beryl McTiernan is the leading lady. He wants you to play the jealous ex."

A new movie? I laid on my bed for a while thinking. I might as well do it I had nothing else

to do. This was my life, my eyes briefly glanced over to a photo on my bedside table. I sighed then looked away just a quickly.

"Yes Ami tell them I'll do it" I sat up in bed now, as tiered as I was I couldn't go to bed again. I started to stare around my room, smiling at a photo of mina and I on the wall by the door. I remembered that day. It was the first time I went to her modelling show. God she looked so happy.

I didn't really listen to the other things Ami had to say up to meeting at half eight. "Yea okay Ami bye" I hung up and stumbled to the bathroom to wash my face and to get some aspirin for my pounding headache.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

"God what's with all the phone calls?" I asked myself, once again I picked up the phone while sitting back down on my bed.

"Hello Serena speaking" I grabbed a pillow and place it in my lap. Holding it to me.

"Hey Sere, how's the hang over?" I smiled

"Hey Mina, my head kills. How can you get up so early?" I was truly amazed as long as I could remember I never got up early for anything. I don't know how people can do it. Ever since I was younger I had always slept in, which always made my late for school. Remembering it now it brings a smile to my face. I pictured myself running like hell to school.

"Oh Im meeting a guy I met late night, God he was hot"

"Oh what's his name?" I asked I remember him flirting with Mina all night

"Andrew, wasn't he hot?" I laughed "Yea Mina he was" I looked over at my clock it was seven thirty and I had to meet the director and the others at half eight.

"Sorry Mina but I have to get ready to do this new movie soon so I can't talk long"

"Oh that's fine just tell me what's the movie called? And who's acting in it?" I laughed she had to know everything.

We ended up talking for half an hour so I only had fifteen minuets to get ready as it took fifteen minutes to get there. It was like being back in school all over again.

Darien's POV

I sat down at a table in one of the most expensive restraints in town with the Director of the movie waiting for Beryl and Serena Tsukino to show up,

Figures that beryl would be late she liked letting people wait for her. But this Serena Tsukino I really didn't know but considering she was not here she must be the same as Beryl.

I turned around as I heard a loud crash. My eyes landed on a stunning girl standing there trying to catch her breath. It seemed that she ran here and had knocked something over.

She couldn't be older than eighteen. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder her body shamefully. From where I sat she had the perfect body just the right proportions. I was a little shocked to see her walking towards our table. what slender legs she had.

"Im so sorry Im late Mr Jackson" she said walking over to the director.

Giving him a handshake and apologising again. Then I saw her turn to me. Our eyes meet and my breath was momentarily caught. her eyes were so blue I felt like the sky was staring back at me.

" Hi nice to meet you Im Serena Tsukino" this couldn't be her, the bitch who acted cold to every one. Come one she was a kid a clumsy kid at that.

As I was to busy thinking of other things I didn't shake her hand and she went and sat down quietly chatting to the Director.

All I could think of was what a funny hairstyle. She had her hair up in

pig tails with two buns at the top of her head. They really did remind me of meatballs.

Serena's POV

God what a jerk I offer him a handshake and introduce myself and he just sits there. What does he think just because he's some what good looking. Okay that's an understatement but its besides the point. He thinks he can get away with anything?

"Well it is nice to be working with you Mr Jackson." I said to the director.

"Yes its a pleasure to be working with such a fine actress as you self you are very big at the moment."

I chatted away with the director more. And found out that he was Darien Shields. Great I have to work with a self absorbed jerk. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turn to see the jerk staring at me.

"Excuse me a moment I have to go to the gentleman's room." I nodded and smiled as the director left. The smile quickly left my face when I realised we were alone.

I sat in silence as I tried not to look at him but I still felt him staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked annoyed while I crossed my arms under my chest.

" You, Meatball head can't be older than eighteen" He spoke in a low masculine voice. That sent a shiver down my spine.

"What did you call me? And for your information Im twenty"

"I said meatball head or didn't you hear me?" I saw him grin, he thinks this is funny?

"My name is Miss Tsukino to you not Meatball head thank you very much" I said through greeted teeth.

"Right, Miss Meatball head" God he is annoying. I was just about to throw an insult in his face when I saw a woman walking up behind him. She had fire red hair and eyes green as envy. I had to admit she was beautiful but she also had something about her that made me feel uneasy.

"Darien baby how are you" She spoke to Darien seductively. It was sickening. I smirked at the look on his face he looked like a man who had just seen his worst nightmare come to life.

Darien's POV

Oh god did she have to call me baby? I looked over at meatball head and I can see her smirking like a kid who just got what she wanted.

"Beryl" I said not bothering turning to look at her. But that didn't help, she just walk over and sat right next to me. I got a strong whiff of her perfume the perfume that made you feel like vomiting. I had always hated it.

"Come on baby we haven't seen each other in a while and that's all you have to say to me."

I didn't answer I just turn my attention to Meatball head, I've got to give myself points for the nickname thing. She was still smirking annoyingly. I saw Beryl look at Serena from the corner of my eye and she didn't look pleased for some reason.

"Hi Im Serena Tsukino nice to meet you" Once again she held her hand out for a shake but Beryl doesn't shake hands. She had always thought very highly of herself.

I saw Serena get angry again. I chuckled a little, she is very amusing.

Serena's POV

Is every one rude today or what!. I really can't stand this. I glance at my watch; I don't really need to be here.

"Well I need to be going, please tell the Director I am sorry and that I will see him again soon" I walked out without looking back I didn't want to see them again soon. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked out. I got my cell phone out to call my driver I need to go to Mina's.

I reach Mina's in Ten minutes and open the door.

"Mina I hate him I hate him!" I shouted while walking to the kitchen where I heard some noises.

"Mina I...oh im sorry" God I just walked in on Mina kissing someone, very passionately might I add.

"Serena what are you doing here?" Asked Mina a little embarrassed. she was all flushed. I could imagen why. I hid a knowing smile.

" Sorry I interrupted" I looked at the man standing next to Mina. He was very attractive. gorgeous blonde hair. Very nice broad shoulders. Not a bad dresser either.

"Oh hi Im Andrew" He reached over to shake my hand at least someone is nice.

"Sere what were you shouting about?" Asked Mina

I sat down on one of the stools and looked at her.

"I said I hate him Is so annoying its not even funny" I moaned god I probably looked stupid to Andrew

"Who is he?" Asked Mina coming to sit down next to me with Andrew following suit.

"Darien Shields is an ASSHOLE" I said as calmly as I could "He kept calling me MEATBALL HEAD!"

I heard Andrew laugh at this.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Wow I cant believe it, your nothing like I was told and Darien is always like that to people so don't worry about it" what how does he know? And what does he mean im nothing like he's been told?

I think he saw the look on my face as he answered one of my unasked questions.

"Im his best friend so I know" my mouth hung slightly open.

"What you didn't tell me you knew him" Mina turned to face him

"And you didn't tell me you knew her" he said pointing to me. Hey leave my out of it!

"Call it even?" Said Mina "yep"

I just stared at them with amazement they acted like they'd been together for years.

"Mina I don't think I'll live through the movie if he is going to annoy me or he won't live" I said making a chocking action with my hands

Then I smiled "At least I got to see him looking like he just saw his worst nightmare come to life when Beryl walked in and called him baby." I smirked while Mina and Andrew laughed.

"Sere Iv never seen you so worked up by anyone before" I pouted

"Mina that not helping me, can't we just make fun of guys and then pig out?" I love doing that it always works

"Sure Sere" I beamed at Mina then turned to Andrew

"I know your his best friend and everything but could you tell me something embarrassing about him so I can throw it in his face when he annoys me?" I asked sweetly and put on my best puppy face. No one can resist!

"Ere Darien hasn't done anything embarrassing really, not that I've seen anyway" I my face fell

"Come on he must have done something, Stupid Shields " I started to pout again.

"Hey don't worry about it, you know you could just throw something at him if he annoys you" Suggested Mina

" Mina you're brilliant" I was getting excited now, I would love to throw something in that jerk face of his " Andrew you have to promise me you wont tell him anything I've said okay, and if he does do something that makes him look like a prat please call me " I added sweetly

"Promise, You know I can't wait to see myself" Andrew smiled then looked at Mina

" I think I need to be going I actually need to meet Darien right about now" Andrew waved good bye to me.

"Bye and nice to meet you Serena"

"Bye come around again soon" I like him he's nice

I heard Mina walked Andrew to the door. I stretched to see them around the corner and fell of my stool. Ok that was embarrassing good no one was in the room. teaches me for spying.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure I call you" and I guess the little silence before the door closed was them kissing. I silently cheered go Mina she scored a hot one, God I don't know how Andrew is best friend with the Asshole Shields.

* * *

Two Wolves

One evening an old Cherokee told his grandson about a

battle that goes on inside people.

He said, "My son, the battle is between two

"wolves" inside us all.

One is Evil. It is anger, envy, jealousy, sorrow, regret,

greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false

pride, superiority, and ego.

The other is Good. It is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility,

kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion and faith."

The grandson thought about it for a minute and then asked his grandfather:

"Which wolf wins?"

The old Cherokee simply replied, "The one you feed."


	3. Chapter 3

Omg so sorry for the wait but I really didnt feel like writing beause I was so tired and busy. Everything is just going on at the moment.

Well here is the next chapter hope u like.

The Actress  
Chapter three

Andrew's POV

I walked out of Mina's apartment with a huge smile on my face. She was great, beautiful, funny everything a man could want and I was the man that had her. I was sure as hell lucky.Serena is a really nice person too; I wonder what Darien thinks of her?

Ring...  
Ring...  
Ring...

"Hello, oh hey Dare...yea okay...I'll be there in a moment...yea sorry I'm late bye" Wonder why he's rushing me so much? what is he up too?

After pocketing my phone I let out a small sigh of happiness. Mina really made my day.

Darien's POV

I walked around the apartment; it was simply decorated, not cluttered with unnecessary items and beautifully clean every thing was perfect.It was ready for me to move in and that was exactly what I was to do. The apartment took up the whole top floor and it was mine.

Knock  
Knock

I walked up to the door and opened it to revel a smiling Andrew as always. He looked more relaxed, like nothing could touch him today.

"Hey Dare, why did you want to meet here?"

Asked Andrew while walking in and shutting the door behind him. He took a brief moment to take in he surroundings and nodded in approval.I walked over to the living room and sat down before answering his question.

"Well, why shouldn't I invite my best friend to my new apartment." I grinned at his confused look.

"What? This is your new apartment?" His eyes scanned the room again before settling himself down on my leather sofa in front of me then added " Why did you move?"

" Yes, this is my new apartment" I told him, pain and simple really. I thought he was a smart guy.

"So you just brought a new apartment because you felt like it "

"Yes now is that all the questions?" I asked as I got up to get a drink from the kitchen.

" No, you still haven't said why you moved" Shouted Andrew from the other room.

" I had to get away from Beryl some how, man ever since she found out I'm doing the movie with her she wont stop calling or coming over. I had to move, so now she doesn't know where I live or my number. I'm free" A sigh escaped my lips in happiness. I walked back and sat in my original seat handing Andrew a drink of water. I never drink alcohol in the mornings.

"Man she's got it bad for you, I feel sorry for you dude" Andrew accepted the drink. And grinned at my misfortune.

" You and me both, you and me both" I saw Andrew laughing as I said this

" Well anyway, how did the movie meeting go?" Asked Andrew moving to the edge of the sofa, he seemed eager to know for some reason.

"Fine until Beryl came and called me baby she needs to get a life, but I've got to tell you that Serena Tsukino is interesting." I couldn't help smiling but stopped immediately when Andrew gave me his "you like her look"

"And before you say anything I do not like her, but she is attractive"

"Really what part?" Asked Andrew sipping his water

"Ass and legs" it scared me that I wanted to see more of her.

Serena's POV

"Come on Serena WAKE UP or your going to be late for the filming" yea I heard her I've been hearing Mina shouting to try to wake me up for the last half hour. Why should I get up when she wasn't even up herself? She was shouting at me while she was in bed. I was so tired, we had stayed up till five last night pigging out and watching old films. I didn't even go home yesterday because we fell asleep.

But I guess I had to get up. I somehow managed to get out of bed and into the shower and even surprised myself at how fast I got ready; I was ready in an hour. Surprising don't you think?

I shouted a good bye to Mina when walking out of the door making as much noise as I could just to get back at her for waking me up. I heard her shout my name in frustration and I couldn't help but laugh my head off.

Every one but me seemed to be ready to start filming when I finally got there. I could see Darien getting his make-up done and tried not to laugh at the fact that he was wearing make-up as I walked past him. All I needed to do was steer clear of him as much as I could, yea that was my master plan.

"Oh Miss Tsukino they want you in the dressing room." I saw a small petite woman stop in front of me. She looked sweet with her shy smile and for some reason she also looked scared. I haven't seen her before maybe she's new?

" Thank you, I haven't seen you here before are you new here?" I asked, the girl seemed to sigh in relief before nodding.

"What is your name?"

"Molly, Molly Andrews"

"Okay Molly well nice to meet you but I need to get ready" I smiled before walking away. Nice girl.

Darien's POV

This is taking longer than I thought, I've been here for at least two hour and we still haven't stared filming. I could hear Beryl fussing about her cloths in the background but chose not too notice. My eyes wondered around the room until they landed on her, Serena Tsukino. She had just walked in and was headed my way I thought she would stop to say something but she just walked past me as if I wasn't there. So she is trying to avoid me, that's interesting no has every done that before.

I heard the director shout what scene they wanted to shoot first, I wasn't in it so I just sat down to watch. I haven't seen Meatball head act before I wonder what's she like. I heard the sounds of high heels clicking behind me. I turned and saw Serena walking out of the dressing room and I was amazed  
she looked like a new person. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her make-up was different it was sharp and very dark. She looked confident in herself not that she wasn't before but this was more like an arrogant confidence. Then it hit me she was already in character.

To say I was gob smacked was an under statement. She didn't just act, she seemed to become her character in every way. You couldn't see any of her real self, only the character when the camera was rolling. She was truly amazing. Of course I wouldn't admit this to her but I couldn't deny it either.

It took all the will power I had to keep my jaw from hitting the floor when her eyes briefly glance in my direction. Her beauty struck me hard. Thankfully I had some control and composed myself before she noticed.

It ended up being a very long day. People started to head home I was too, until I saw Serena about to walk out. I went over to talk to her or annoy her, whatever.

" You know it's good that your not nervous when working with someone like me" I knew that would make her turn around and say something back.

" And what would someone like you be?" She asked she was back to being herself. With her unusual hairsyle that had grown on me.

" Well, lets see I'm handsome and perfect" I know you probably think I'm a dick for saying that but I don't really mean it. I know I'm good looking but I never use it as an advantage to get things. I only want to see what she's like and if she only uses her looks to get things like Beryl. I hate woman who think that they could get anything, just because they look like they do.

" Does it hurt your back when you kiss your own ass like that?"

Great answer, at least she's got a mind of her own in stead of agreeing that I was perfect and handsome. She is interesting.

" Why, would you like to kiss it for me?" I shot back. I smirked when she blushed and walked away.

Interesting indeed.

* * *

Two Wolves

One evening an old Cherokee told his grandson about a

battle that goes on inside people.

He said, "My son, the battle is between two

"wolves" inside us all.

One is Evil. It is anger, envy, jealousy, sorrow, regret,

greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false

pride, superiority, and ego.

The other is Good. It is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility,

kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion and faith."

The grandson thought about it for a minute and then asked his grandfather:

"Which wolf wins?"

The old Cherokee simply replied, "The one you feed."

Hope you enjoyed it  
Please Review!

Till next time ( ) b


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the lastness of this chapter but i only just got my computer and internet back a couple of days ago. So again very SORRY.   


The Actress  
Chapter Four

Serena's POV

"Ahhhrrrr" Right now I am not in the best of moods. I'm here in my dressing room getting ready and reading my script. Today all my scenes are with the asshole and in all but one I have to either cling on to him or shower him with praises. Basically I'm kissing his ass in every scene. Today is hell and I know he's somewhere laughing. He will love having me act like that. But that's it I'm only acting. I'm a professional I wont bow up.

Ok here we go. I see him there ready and on the set. And I hate myself for thinking that he looks so handsome. But its shoots right out of my head once a see the grin he has on his face. I'm disgusted at all the girls that are surrounding him trying to look like there doing something other than groping him. Once I walk on they all scattered away. Good.

Darien's POV

Theses girls are so annoying, what are they doing here anyway its not like their doing there job. I had to admit I was relieved when Meatball head walked over. Once again she was in character that's probably why the girls ran off. Her character was evil and very bitchy when it came to a girl trying to get her man, which was supposed to be my character.

" Morning meatball head"

For some reason my heart jumped when she gave me a very seductive smile. She was in character all right. I took a look at what she was wearing. Her body was amazing , the outfit clung to her every curve and she knew it.

" Ok people lets start filming" Shouted the director

" Serena your character is very angry at the moment and you start to walk away from Darien, but he grabs your hand to stop you. You turn give him a very angry look ok then start crying. We'll just do that for the moment ok"

I saw Serena nod then she walked to her position in front of me. She smoothed down her skirt then stood ready.

"Action"  
" Emma wait!, don't go" I shouted I put on a sad face and watch Serena stomp away. I reached out and gently grabbed her wrist. I was surprised at how soft her skin was. She whipped around. I couldn't help but think again what an amazing actress she was. The anger on her face looked very real.And as quick as lighting my face whipped to the side. She slapped me and hell that hurt.

" CUT, CUT. Serena what you doing your not supposed to hit him." My hand reached my face a rubbed it. Man she had some power.

" But you said she was angry I was only in character." Serena spoke to the director sweetly.

" Well lets do it again this time no hitting" I saw Serena smile and nod at the director. She turn to me and a smirk graced her kissable lips. she did it on purpose, she hit me on purpose. Oh two could play that game.

"Action"

" Emma wait!, don't go" I shouted my lines again. When I grabbed her wrist she turn and didn't hit me this time. She began to cry like the director had told her. And what a performance it was. I remember this part of my script very well. I was supposed to kiss her on the cheek and calm her. But since she had added a little to her script I felt no guilt in doing it myself.

She had no idea what was coming when I grabbed her shoulders and gave her a full on open mouth kiss. I felt her gasp which gave me the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She struggled a little but couldn't do anything as the Director didn't yell cut. Finally I moved away from her soft lips. To my amazement I felt a little disappointed at the missing warmth of her lips.

" CUT. Ok that wasn't in the scripted but I like it so we keep it"

Serena's POV

I cant believe the jerk just did that to me. H-he kissed me. HE put his tongue in my mouth t-the asshole. I had to restrain myself from beating the crap out of him in front of everyone. Thank god I had control of myself or he would not be such a pretty face. I saw from the corner of my eye that he was staring at me with a grin plastered on his face. How I would love to just rip it off and kick him where it would hurt.  
The rest of the day didn't get any better as she scenes were mainly about us. God I thought I was the jealous ex when the hell were we going to brake up. Then I wouldn't have to go to jail for killing him.

When the director said that was it for the day I was overjoyed. I power walked out of the building so that a certain someone would annoy me to the point of insanity. It was poring down cats and dogs when I got out. I waved for a taxi and I had one in five to ten minutes. I got into a cab quickly.

When I finally reached home I quickly changed as I was socked from head to toe. Right when I finished I heard the door bell and walk over with my towel over my shoulders.  
" Hey Sere" I left the door open and walked on into my kitchen. I heard Mina shut the door and followed me. " Hey what's wrong?" I turned and saw mina leaning on the kitchen door frame with her arms crossed. " I've had a bed day Mina" I breathed out. I brought my cup of hot chocolate to my lips. " And you know what, I think I have a cold to top it off"

Mina walk over and placed the back of her hand on my forehead. " Serena your burning up." I couldn't say any more than that. When your ill Mina turns on her mother mode. And your straight in bed. Like I am at the moment.

" Don't fret nurse Mina to the rescue"

* * *

Two Wolves 

One evening an old Cherokee told his grandson about a battle that goes on inside people.He said, "My son, the battle is between two "wolves" inside us all.  
One is Evil. It is anger, envy, jealousy, sorrow, regret,greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego.  
The other is Good. It is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility,  
kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion and faith"  
The grandson thought about it for a minute and then asked his grandfather:  
"Which wolf wins"  
The old Cherokee simply replied, "The one you feed"

Hope you enjoyed it Please Review!

Till next time


	5. Chapter 5

Hi well here is the lastest update on "The Actress" I think this is the fastest I've ever updated lol hope you enjoy!

**The Actress Chapter Five**

Serena's POV

The next morning I woke up feeling slightly better. And that was enough for me to get up and go to the set. I wasn't the type of person who could stay in bed all day doing nothing. Okay when I was younger it was what lived for but now I couldn't do it very often. I hated the thought of being ill too.  
Just didn't like it. I crept out of bed careful not to wake Mina who had stayed over even after my hours of protest.

I had a quick shower and was ready in half and hour. A personal record I think. I walked into the kitchen and made a peace a toast and was off. Today wouldn't be as bad I read through my script and found that I only had a couple of scenes which meant I didn't have to stay the whole day.

It had now been a couple of hour since I had arrived and I had only one more scene left. I pushed back the feeling of tiredness and tried to concentrate on anything other than the rise of my body temperature. If I could just get through this scene I could go home and be sick. But not here.

Darien's POV

Was there something wrong with Meatball head? she looked awfully pale and a little sweaty to me. I continued to observed her. She really looked like she was going to faint any moment.

I moved though people to get towards her when her scene was finished. She held a cup of water very loosely in her small hand. I was shocked when I saw her slowly loose her balance and soon collapse onto the floor second before I could reach her.  
The drink fell forgotten and on the floor. I picked her up placing her in my arms gently. I saw people looking frightened as I passed them.

I told my driver to step on it. We reached the hospital in a few minutes. I had really never been so scared in my life. And I didn't know why.

What was she too me?

" Doctor is she all right?" I hate waiting at a hospital. It made you even more nervous than you were before.

" She is fine she just needs rest and plenty of fluid. It seems she has a high temperature"

I said my thanks to the doctor and got Serena in to my car, she feel asleep again. I didn't know where she lived so I went to my apartment. I couldn't help up gaze at her sleeping peacefully in my arms. I smiled as she snuggled closer to me. Her little hand balling up in to a fist as she clung onto my shirt.

With ease I carried her up to my apartment. She was as light as a feather and most defiantly as fragile as glass. I place her on my bed after taking off her coat and jumper. Then I tucked her in comfortably. She looked like an angle. Her nose was slightly pink and she snuggled into my covers. She looked so beautiful and perfect laying there in my bed.

Serena's POV

I snuggled into the warmth of the cover more. Wait what covers? I slowly opened my eyes. Did I manage to get home? I pulled myself up and sat up feeling the silky cover slip down making me feel the cool air in the room.  
Silk covers? I don't have them. When my eyes managed to get used to the bright light. I saw a beautifully decorated room which certainly wasn't mine.

I pulled myself up and slowly got out of bed. My head was still very much hurting and the feeling of nausea was welling up in my stomach. Somehow I managed to find my way out of the room and found that the hallway led out into a similarly decorated living room. Who's house was I in?

I got a whiff a something cooking and it smelled very nice. I blushed as my stomach growled. I stumbled in the direction of the smell and found a man cooking his back facing me. "E-excuse me sir" I manages to crock out. My throat was very dry. I was in for the shock of my life when he turned to face me.

" Meatball head you should be out of bed" What this couldn't be happening why was I in his house? I tried to speak but couldn't as my head gave a painful pound. I had to hold onto the counter to steady myself. Suddenly I found myself being lifted up. " Let go of me I can walk" I tried my best to shout but it came out as a whisper. " If you could walk with out falling I wouldn't be carrying you now would I?"

I landed on the silky bed softly. Looking up at him I could see Darien starting to tuck me in. I was way to tired to argue so I just let him do it.  
For some strange reason I felt a little better with him here with me.

Darien's POV

After tucking her in again. I watched her eyes slowly close. She must be exhausted. I was getting up but felt a grip on my sleeve. " Don't go"  
her voice was very quiet. why did she want me to stay? I shrugged I couldn't go anyway she had a very strong grip for a sick person. I sighed with the was she held my sleeve I had no chose but to lay by her side facing her.

I reached out and touch her. She was still very hot. At my touch she pulled me closer. My heart could help but flutter at her closeness. She pressed her body tightly against mine. I could feel her warmth breathe on my face. Only then did I notice how close we were. Before I knew what I was doing my lips found hers. Slowly massaging it with mine. I reluctantly pulled away and gave her small butterfly kisses before a completely pulled away.

Why did I do that?

What was she doing to me?

* * *

Two Wolves

One evening an old Cherokee told his grandson about a battle that goes on inside people.He said, "My son, the battle is between two "wolves" inside us all.  
One is Evil. It is anger, envy, jealousy, sorrow, regret,greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego.  
The other is Good. It is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility,  
kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion and faith"  
The grandson thought about it for a minute and then asked his grandfather:  
"Which wolf wins"  
The old Cherokee simply replied, "The one you feed"

Hope you enjoyed it Please Review!

Till next time


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone god how long has it been? sorry but my mind went blank  
then sorry to say I really didnt feel like writting but im not  
ginving up on this story ok  
**

**The Actress Chapter Six**

Serena's POV

When I woke up again I was very surprised to find Darien laying in front of me. He was very close to me actually. But I didn't move an inch. why had he slept here with me. My eyes travelled down to where my hand held him sleeve tightly. Oh well it was my fault. When my eyes found his face I was amazed at the beauty of it. His hair fell over to his eye. My hands itched to touch it. my eyes stopped at his lips, they were thin but full. I bit down on my lips to stop myself from kissing him right there. Why was my body feeling this way? How did he have so much control over me?

I blushed like there was no tomorrow when his eyes opened and stared into my own. My breathe caught when I saw his stormy blue eyes. The were so mesmerizing. I couldn't looks away.

" Hi are you feeling better?" His voice brought me back to reality. But I still didn't have the use of my voice so I nodded. "Good ere ill go make some dinner" I watch him go and sigh when he was out of sight. I couldn't believe this was the same man I despised only a few hours ago. Was I wrong about him.

I remembered my way to the kitchen, where I found him preparing what looked like home made lasagne. What was he superman. He can cook? I heard a chuckle when I looked up at his face. "What?" I asked annoyed. " You looked puzzled what you think just because I've got a pretty face I cant cook?" I nodded and he chuckled more. Its funny I actually like that sound of his laughter.

" Ere can I have a shower?" I asked I really needed one. The hot water would do me some good. " Yea sure ere I'll get you something to wear. The bathroom is down the hall" I nodded and thanked him before leaving.

"Ahhh..." The water felt great. I stood in the shower feeling the hot water run down my aching body. I walked into his room to find that he had place some cloths for me on the bed.

Darien's POV

I finally finished making dinner and put the final touches to the table settings. I was about to call for Serena when I hear noise coming from behind me. I turned to see her standing there in my shirt that reached her mid thigh. Her legs were beautiful, so long and slender. She didn't put on the jogging bottom I gave her. I wonder why? I guess she could tell what I was think as she chose to answer it.

" They didn't fit" I nodded asking if she wanted something else she said she was fine and sat down. " Oh my god I forgot to call Mina, could I use your phone?" I nodded and gave her the phone. I watched her dial and wait for someone to answer. " Mina? oh Andrew can I speak to Mina please thanks"  
Right then she caught my attention. Andrew? was it just a coincidence?  
probably. I let it go.

When she finished she stared at me. "Ere I hope you like lasagne" I nodded to the food. "You really didn't have to. I'm sorry for being a burden I can leave If you wish" She looked like she was going right then and there with or with out my answer. " No stay I-I want you too." I don't no why but I really wanted her too. She looked at me for a while then nodded.

Mina's POV

"Drew can I believe it" I was shocked Sere at Darien's apartment? what was going on I thought she hated him. I walked over and sat down next to Andrew.

"Believe what Mina?" Andrew put an arm around me and held me closer to him.  
I breathed in his sent and wrapped my arm around his waist.

" Serena is at Darien's apartment" I saw Andrew turn to face me. " I knew he like her!"

My eyes widened "Really?? Oh my god they would make the cutest couple!" I squealed

I really wanted Sere to finally find someone again. A while back she had a very committed relationship with Seiya they were very much in love but it all came crashing down when he was in a car accident. He didn't survive.  
Serena went though a very rough patch then, trying to live her life without him was one of the hardest things she had ever done. It took her time but she learned to slowly live her life again. I hope she can find happiness again. Maybe this Darien guy is the one?

Serena's POV

Dinner was lovely he really did know how to cook. It was weird that we were so comfortable with each other. It did scare me a lot I have never been so comfortable with a man ever since Seiya. we had talked about everything. I learned that he love chocolate as much as me. That he was training to became a doctor. He wanted to give up being and actor soon. I really couldn't believe what a lovely person he was. I had never known. Normally when you see an actor they love being rich and would give it up.

" So what do you think of the movie? You love all that happy ending stuff"  
Darien asked

I took a sip of my drink before answering. " happy endings are stories that haven't finished yet." I looked into his eyes and saw that he was a little taken back by my answer.

" You really believe that?" I never used to before what happen to Seiya. I thought that my life was set and that me and Seiya would be together forever. But life just doesn't happen like that.

" Of course, good things never last I know" I whispered. The pain and fear welling up inside me again. I tried my hardest to push it away. But it will never leave me.

Darien's POV

Talking to Serena was very fun. We had some things in common. she was very sweet.  
I was very surprised to find that she thought that way about life. She was such a loving and happy girl how could she think like that? what had happen to make her feel that way?

I saw a single tear run down her face. I got up immediately and was by her side in a second. "I'm sorry I just remembered him all over again" I held her in my arms gently as she cried out her story. She must really trust me to tell me this. He must have really meant something to her. " Shhh don't cry I'm hear with you. I know what its like to loose some one" She would probably be the first person cept Andrew who would know of my parents and their death. " I know, I know I lost my parents when I was young" I told her everything the deep pain inside me rose when I told her. Flashes of unknown memories ran thought my head. I don't even remember them to this day. When they found me I had amnesia. I don't even know if Darien is my real name. "  
Oh Darien" She held on to me tighter her arms coming up to my neck while I wrapped mine around her slender waist.

Once she stopped crying we just held each other for the longest time. I've never felt so safe and warm. I pulled away slightly so I could see her face.  
She gave me a weak yet beautiful smile. " Thank you for being here with me"  
I whispered. Our faces slowly moved closer till we were inches apart both feeling each others breath on our lips. I moved first brushing my lips ever so lightly on hers. Then we both pushed harder, needing to feel with our lips. We both needed comfort.

I began to teasingly nibbled and suck her lower lip. She gave a moan that just urged me on. I let my tongue slowly dance with hers.

I groaned when she brought up one leg and wrapped it around my waist. I almost couldn't take the sensations I felt. I swiftly brought up her other leg and wrapped it tightly round me, I heard her cry out. Her thigh was so soft and smooth. She was driving me crazy, I roughly pushed her up against the nearest wall. And ravished her mouth harder before moving to her neck.  
She tasted to sweet. "Holy shit" I groaned into her neck. She had her hand under my shirt and was running her hand down my body and stopped briefly at my waist. Before move up again. I couldn't take it any more I quickly moved towards my bedroom and kicked the door shut.

**well ill prob do some more about serena and seiya's background in the next chap. Hope you enjoyed .  
**

* * *

Two Wolves

One evening an old Cherokee told his grandson about a battle that goes on inside people.He said, "My son, the battle is between two "wolves" inside us all.  
One is Evil. It is anger, envy, jealousy, sorrow, regret,greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego.  
The other is Good. It is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility,  
kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion and faith"  
The grandson thought about it for a minute and then asked his grandfather:  
"Which wolf wins"  
The old Cherokee simply replied, "The one you feed"

**Hi this is a reply back to **Tabby Kat

**Well I think people can interprate Two Wolves the way they want. Personally yes I believe that everyone has a battle going on inside and that it is you that decides which "wolf" will win. As the old Cherokee said " the one you feed"**

**And to anwer your other question im from thailand .**


End file.
